$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {-2} & {2} \\ {1} & {4} & {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {1} & {2} \\ {-1} & {3} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}+{2} & {-2}+{1} & {2}+{2} \\ {1}+{-1} & {4}+{3} & {3}+{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{5} & {-1} & {4} \\ {0} & {7} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$